dsa_aachenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode XX: Das Dorf im Wasser
Grobe Handlung * Die Helden nähern sich dem Dorf der Boshaqir * Das Dorf ist eigentlich nur der Zusammenschluss von Flößen auf denen Häusern gebaut sind. Einige der Häuser sind aus Schildkrötenpanzern (4 Schritt) Durchmesser * Die Helden werden freundschaftlich empfangen und lernen den Häuptling und Schamanen Ori kennen der sie freundlich begrüßt und fragt ob sie gekommen sind um zu handeln * Die Boshaqir erscheinen insgesamt neugierig und wissbegierig. * Man tauscht Geschichten aus. Ori erzählt von der Entstehungsgeschichte der Boshaqir, und die Helden von ihrem Kampf am Turm * Besonderes Interesse hat Ori an der WAffe/Säbel den Alsemir führt, da nur tapfere und mutige Krieger der Owangi ein solches Schwert führen/besitzen * Ori kann ihnen auch berichten, das er mit Owangi im Osten gehandelt hat wo auch so fremde wie sie waren * Weiterhin kann er berichten das am Ende des Flusses ein Dorf der Namshemu liegt wo eine anführerin von ihnen lebt * Insgesamt beschleicht die Helden das Gefühl das Ori ihnen misstrauisch gegenüber ist als sie erzählen das sie am Turm waren * Ori schlägt den Helden vor 3 Tage zu rasten und dann in ihren Ehren ein großes Fest zu feiern. Die Helden reagieren zurückhaltend * In der Nacht können die Helden beobachten wie sich ein Maru der Hütte Oris nähert, sich mit ihm unterhält und dann Richtung Norden wieder verschwindet * Die Helden füchten eine Falle und verlassen in der Nacht das Dorf. * Die Boshaqir verfolgen sie und es kommt zu einem kleinem Scharmützel. Thalya kann mit der Ballestra aber schnell für klare verhältnisse sorgen. * Die Helden erreichen am Abend das Dorf der Namshemu das anders aussieht als erwartet. * Steilklippen umgeben das Flußdelta und in den Steinklippen sind Höhleneingänge sichtbar, aber keine Namshemu. Ein einzelner Gardist begrüßt die Helden. Nach kurzer Unterhaltung geleitet er die helden zur Hohe Priesterin Nudara in den tempel des Numinoru * Der Tempel ist eine felsige Bucht, die offen zum Meer hin endet. Überall liegen kleine Steine umher und das Rauschen der Wellen ist zu hören. Vor euch sehr ihr einen Altar, auf dem winzige Gwen-Petryl-Steine blau aufleuchten, Muscheln und Seetang liegt * Aussehen:Eine Frau mit leichter Gewandung und einem Priesterstab. Ihre Haut ist von einer hellen, olivgrünen Farbe * Sie hat den Helden den Rücken zugekehrt und blickt aufs Meer. Bevor die Helden Fragen stellen können beginnt sie selbst zu reden. "Willkommen ihr Helden des Norden, ich weiß ihr habt viele Fragen doch zuvor lasst mich euch erst Danken und euch eine kurze Geschichte erzählen. Danke dass ihr euch so beeilt habt hier her zu gelanden. Ich war mir nicht sicher ob ihr es tatsächlich tun würdet. Aber ihr Nordländer überrascht einen immer wieder. Lasst mich euch eine Geschichte erzählen. Einst waren Efferd und Numinoru Brüder die in Liebe verbunden waren. Doch der launische Efferd verriet seinen Bruder, weil er seine Schwester liebte und sie begehrte. Er ertränkte Numinoru, doch nach seinem Tod hauchte ihm der Tiamar, der Große Rochen, wieder Leben ein und er erwachte mit neuer Stärke. Und er sah, was Efferd und seine Schwester ihm angetan hatten. Sein Herz war gebrochen und er wandte sich von seinen Geschwistern ab. Ertrunken war er, doch nun lebt er wieder und wir sind seine Kinder des Salzes. Die Kinder Efferds und seiner Schwester jedoch sind unsere Feinde. Auch sie werden – wie einst ihre Eltern – Verrat begehen. Dies ist eine Geschichte die in den Mythen unseres Volkes erzählt und seit Jahrhunderten weitergegeben wird. Ich wollte sie nie glauben, doch dann lernte ich vor Jahren Efferia kennen und sie prüfte alles was prophezeit wurde als war. Ich verfluche euch Aventurier, ich verfluche euch im Namen von Arcan’Szin und im Namen Numinors. Nie werdet ihr wieder einen Fuß in eure Heimat setzen. Das Meer und das Salz werden eurer Grab sein. Ihr könnt euch nicht vor seiner Rache verstecken. Wo immer ein Fluss ist, oder das Wasser eines Brunnens, er wird euch sehen und sein Zorn wird euch treffen. Gemeinsam mit den Herrn der Nacht werden wir eure kümmerliche Siedlung von unseren Gestaden verbannen und unseren Kontinent reinigen. Und ihr habt mir gebracht was ich brauche um ihm ebenbürtig zu sein. Und nun gebt mir das zurück was diese verräterische Efferia mir einst gestohlen habt! Tut ihr dies friedlich so schenke ich euch heute euer kümmerliches Leben. Tut ihr dies nicht werdet ihr vor dem Altar Numinors sterben und den Göttern der Tiefe auf ewig dienen" * Die Helden sind überrascht. Es folgt eine Diskussion in der am Ende Thalya einen Schluck aus der Phiole trinkt. Als sie dies tut dröhnt eine tiefe krächzende Stimme an die Ohren der Helden "Nudara du Narrin. Hast du wirklich geglaubt das ich dich und deine Vasallen brauche. Das einzige was ich will ist die Phiole und der Stab. Und dank dir ist nun alles hier. Tötet sie alle!" * Am Eingang zum Tempel durch den Helden zuvor gekommen sind ist eine kleine Armee aus 2 Schwarzogern, 4 Marus und 5 Owangis aufgezogen. * Es entbrennt ein schwerer Kampf auf Leben und Tod zwischen den 3 Parteien. * Zum Ende des Kampfes als die Hoffnung verloren scheint tauchen auf einmal Raskir, Lucan mit 2 Al Anfanischen Söldnern auf und fallen den kämpfenden Parteien in den Rücken * Doch dann greift der Herr der Nacht in den Kampf ein. ** Aussehen: Zweieinhalb Schritt große, muskulöse Humanoide, deren Körper mit fleckigem, schwarzem Fell bedeckt sind. Ihre löwenartigen, von Verwesung gezeichneten Häupter werden von beeindruckenden, aber räudigen purpurnen Mähnen umrahmt, die kräftigen Arme enden in krallenbewehrten Pranken. Ledrige, fledermausartige Schwingen mit einer Spannweite von fünf Schritt * Er stürzt aus der Luft auf den Altar des Numinoru und zertrümmert ihn. Mit einem Schlag mit seinem Zweihänder köpft und tötet er Nudara und greift sich Carlos. Dieser schon zuvor schwer verwundet verliert das Bewusstsein. * Der Bernsteinstein, eingesammelt am Heiligtum der Tschatuli, fällt dabei aus seiner Tasche. * Alsemir, vor Angst fast erstarrt, sieht das dieser wie von innen zu leuchten scheint. Als er diesen aufhebt bricht aus dem Bernstein ein kräftiger Sonnenstrahl heraus und erhellt die Nacht. * Die Helden hören einen schmerz und hasserfüllten Schrei und der Herrscher der Nacht zieht sich zurück. * Zurück bleiben die Helden. Schwer verwundet auf einem Schlachtfeld auf dem nur noch die "Al'Anfaner" stehen Der Mühen Lohn 250 Abenteuerpunkte Carlos verliert 2 Sykarian Thalya gewinnt den noch zu erläuternden Vorteil: Alterslos (die Helden merken davon aber nichts) Kategorie:Uthuria Kategorie:Episode